Sobredosis
by gaiaspink
Summary: vida y muerte, energia y paz, los errores que cometi y los corregiria si podria la agonía y la soledad que quemo mi alma Valió la pena Por permitirme caminar donde camine Que era el infierno en la tierra El cielo en la tierra...
1. Chapter 1

Uf…... después de meses de estambay al fin gaiaspink regresa al foro con una nueva historia….

¿Será este la última historia de Bleach publicada por gaiaspink?

Quien sabe….

Como la semana pasada salió el ULTIMO episodio de Bleach me decidí a sacar a la luz esta historia que estaba por un buen tiempo ya en la sombra, espero de verdad sea de su agrado desde ya les digo aun no sé bien como vaya a acabar esto, pero tengo una idea algo clara, aun que no me agrada del todo porque sería algo radical Jajaja, pero bueno en verdad deseo les guste este nuevo proyecto.

No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios onegai

_**ACLARACIONES**_

Los personajes de _Bleach_** NO** me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de **TITE CUBO** (T.T quien permitió que el anime ya no se difunda más bua…. Malo), solo la historia ha sido elaborada en mi cabecita.

Como siempre esto no tiene fines de lucro, es solo para el sano entretenimiento de los fans del ichiruki y también para aquellos que les gusta leer ^^

Capitulo # 1

_**Prefacio**_

Vida y muerte….

Energía y paz…

Si me detengo ahora…...

¿Habrá valido la pena?

Aun los terribles errores que cometí y los habría desecho si pudiera

La agonía y la soledad que quemo mi alma y marco mi vida…

Valió la pena…...

Por permitirme caminar donde camine…

Que era el infierno en la tierra…..

El cielo en la tierra…..

Devuelta, adentro, debajo, lejos en medio

Dentro y encima…...Vida y dolor, Muerte y libertad…

Estaba demasiado iluminado para que haya tanto frio, ó quizá demasiado frio para que haya tanta luz, pero algo aquí no estaba bien, aun que claro nada aquí estaba bien porque todo estaba fuera de lugar.

Yo aun era yo, aun que también era otra, sentía que mi cuerpo ya no estaba muy en sincronía conmigo, el frio que aun percibía era tan fuerte que te quemaba la piel de los tirones y punzadas que sentía, ¿piel? Esta piel no parecía sentir mucho, más bien era yo sintiendo estas sensaciones molestas.

Como si se tratase de un eco lejano salido de alguna caverna por la distorsión que había en la vos, escuche que alguien me llamaba, ¿Quién era?

Regresa…. No me dejes… - ¿y por qué se oía triste?, el tono desesperado y desolador que tenia la voz me causo la intriga – te amo… -

No podía creer que alguien este así de triste por algo que a toda luz se veía que pasaría, pero lo que causo que regrese por mis pasos fueron las últimas palabras que le siguieron a las anteriores.

Me di cuenta que donde ahora estaba era como un túnel largo o uno de esos agujeros de gusano que hay en el espacio sideral, uno de los que siempre desee ver, soñé y añore ir al espacio, eso lo recordaba aun, ¿con el tiempo olvidaría todo aquello que me había gustado o que había amado? No lo sabía, no recordaba nada de mi anterior incursión en estos caminos, pero algo me decía que tal vez este sueño me perseguiría, sería algo bueno después de todo….. Supongo.

La diferencia radicaba de que en este túnel hacia un frio que calaba el alma, bueno mi alma y la tremenda luz no te permitía ver nada mas allá de tus pestañas, tanta luz me desagradaba, si solo pudiera pagar la luz…. Desee

Fui un poco más consciente de que mis sentidos se habían atrofiado o estaban sufriendo un cambio en este lugar; el sentido del gusto en definitiva ya no lo poseía; el del tacto lo único que percibía era el atormentador frio, la vista estaba segada por la molesta luz que para mí, era el sol…. Fejh el sol nunca fue de muy agrado mío…. Y bueno el sentido del olfato, ese había sido el que me había traído a este mundo, a este espacio sin sentido alguno, en este lugar no había ni tiempo ni espacio, no había materia, que lugar de lo más raro, pero a pesar de ser raro y desconocido a simple vista, me era tan familiar y conocido, me sentía como si estuviera en mi espacio y mi tiempo, en mi mundo, en casa donde mi familia, una sensación que hace mucho no sentía, esto de verdad me desconcertaba esta familiaridad me ponía un poco ansiosa, yo aun quería quedarme aquí y no regresar a ningún lado.

Me detuve en mi caminata, ya se me había olvidado el por qué había querido regresar de nuevo atrás, recordé que un día de broma le dije a alguien que si me caía me ayude a ponerme de pie, si me tenia me empuje para adelantarme y si retrocedía me matase, así que en realidad no había por qué regresar atrás

Te amo…. – me detuve justo en el momento que me giraba para entrar más en el túnel, pero esta vez no fue la palabra dicha la que me detuvo si no la voz…

Yo reconocería al propietario de esa voz donde sea que estuviera, en el tiempo en que me encontrase, esa voz grave sensual y arrolladora era su marca personal

Te necesito…. - ¿esto se podía considerar como eso que llaman ironías del destino?

Sonreí de lado irónicamente, ¿Cuánto antes de este momento había deseado e implorado con desesperación aterradora y anhelo sobrecogedor que ´´alguien`` me diga que me necesitaba?, si hubiese escuchado esas palabras hace unas horas atrás de seguro no estaría en este túnel y no sentiría este frio desagradable, pero sobre todo, no estaría sintiendo esta confusión molestosa, pues hubiese sido ´´útil`` en esta vida y no un estorbo, ´´algo`` mas con que lidiar.

Te amo tano… desde siempre…- me dijo, con tanto cariño y amor que me sorprendió

Me desespere por llegar hasta su voz, luche con todo lo que tenia para ver más allá de la luz, me dije que debía de usar por última vez los ojos del cuerpo humano que fue mi refugio y mi prisión, después de luchar tanto al fin vi con estos ojos ya no muy buenos, los ojos que mas soñé con volver a ver.

Esos ojos, esa cara simétrica, ese cuerpo, sus cabellos tan despeinados como siempre y de su inusual color, pero sobre todo gracias a sus ojos pude ver su alma, de todo ese conjunto perfecto que era el ser que mas ame, su alma pura, limpia y transparente era lo que yo mas deseaba ver antes de irme de aquí.

Pero… en cuanto me enfoque en esa alma me arrepentí, los hermosos ojos castaños, antaño lleno de vida y brillo propio, hoy estaban muertos y su brillo eran causado por las lagrimas impías que rebeldes salían y surcaban sus mejillas cubiertas de piel fina y bronceada.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas una, otra vez y mil veces más abrir mi boca, decirle palabras de consuelo y tranquilidad, quise decirle que estaba bien, que solo el frio y la luz me molestaban, que por lo demás estaba bien y no debía de estar triste que no había la necesidad de mentirme, pero por más que luche no pude, luego intente mover mis manos y fue una misión imposible aun que de verdad deseaba acariciarle el rostro por lo visto la conexión con este cuerpo humano ya estaba desapareciendo, desesperada por no poder decirle nada, mis ojos buscaron los suyos, mis ojos violetas se fundieron con los castaños de él y ahí recién le dije todo y cada uno de mis deseos y sentimientos, entre él y yo casi nunca había habido la necesidad de hablar en palabras muchas cosas, nos entendíamos el uno al otro con solo una mirada eso era porque nos conocíamos muy bien. Así en mi último esfuerzo le transmití todos mis sentimientos por mis ojos que ya no eran tan míos, le sonreí con mi mirada y él me respondió dibujándome en sus labios mi sonrisa favorita, esta medio torcida que me enseñaba sus perfectos dientes y me decía que me apreciaba, nunca desde hace mucho no me había sentido tan feliz como ahora.

Mi alergia murió en cuanto escuche sus sollozos ¿no había entendió lo que le quise decir, de verdad tan lejanos no habíamos vuelto estos últimos tiempos que no me entendía, que ya no escuchaba la ´´voz`` de mis ojos?, el dolor de su mirada desgarro mi ser, la pena que sentía yo la sentía también como mía, solo que tal vez con más intensidad, pues era yo y solo yo la causante de ese dolor y me odie por ello.

Sentí como si un gancho tirara de mi ombligo y me jalara a mi anterior posición, la luz volvió a estar presente en un segundo y me causo la ceguera de nuevo, no podía mover ni un solo cabello estaba sujeta con una cuerda fina e invisible, grite…. Grite tanto y tan alto pero aun así mi voz no se oyó, luego así por así un manto negro cubrió a la luz y solo reino la oscuridad….

Al fin había roto todo lazo que me unió al cuerpo que me acogió, mi alma al fin corto los hilos que la unían a la vida y a la prisión donde existió, al fin era libre…

Con la imagen de los ojos tristes que vi en el ultimo halito de vida, soy tragada por la oscuridad, al fin soy consciente y entiendo sus palabras, ´´el`` me amaba como yo lo amaba a él, sonrió con desgano, cruel destino que me separo de su camino, cruel camino que me llevo a este destino…. Sonrió con desgano y mi grito desgarra la impenetrable oscuridad, presa del miedo, del dolor y la angustia me doy cuenta que rompí la promesa que hicimos.

_´´ yo estaré donde estés tu, no importa cómo, los dos estaremos siempre juntos``_

Trato de recordar lo que paso de verdad en mis últimas horas pero algo en lo impide, un muro bloqueaba esos recuerdos, así que busque mas allá, mi mente rápida como siempre me lleva al inicio de todo… al comienzo del fin….

**/******************/**

_**La agonía y la soledad que quemo y marco mi alma… Valió la pena…...Por permitirme caminar donde camine…Que era al infierno en la tierra…..El cielo en la tierra…..**_

**/*******************/**

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, creo que es algo corto ¿no?, en el siguiente lo haré más larguito, ya que no tendrá muchos capítulos así que espero que sea de su agrado y me sigan hasta el final de esta travesía.

_**Domo Arigatou gosaimazu por leer **_

Atte.

_**gaiaspink**_


	2. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
